


bitch ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

by t3h



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Markjin, bitch not bitch, jackbam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3h/pseuds/t3h
Summary: Jinyoung made the mistake of asking his friends for help.*I don't know Korean so there will probably be some mistakes**Assume everyone is speaking in Korean, unless stated otherwise





	bitch ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Jinyoung felt frustrated as he walked across his college campus. His mind held so many conflicting thoughts, he will probably laugh at later. He pressed his hand against his forehead, wiping the sweat from the humid day and his unnecessary stress.

“Jinyoungie!” a voice closeby called. Jinyoung removes his hand to see his two friends Jackson and Bambam skipping towards him and waves sheepishly. They quickly sensed their friend’s feelings.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Bambam wondered, worry in his eyes. Jackson looked at Jinyoung more carefully before reaching out to hold his hands, he squeezed them reassuringly.

“It’s about Mark- Don’t you dare try to interrupt me, I swear I will hit you.” Jinyoung warned his friends with a glare, knowing they would jump to conclusions. They took a step back, realizing he was right.

“Fine, we’ll hear you out.”

“Okay, so the problem is Mark hyung always says these cute nicknames, like Jagiya and Yeobo or Gwiyeoun bogsung-a (cute peach)”

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows and tapped his chin trying to understand the situation.

”This doesn’t sound like a problem to me. It seems like you like the nicknames,” he gestured with his hand. Bambam nodded in agreement and was about to say something but Jinyoung raised his hand to stop him.

“The problem is since he’s using pet names in Korean, I want to call him something in English. I know I shouldn’t feel bad since he chose to live in Korea and learn Korean but I just think it would be nice if I called him a pet name in his mother language,” Jinyoung smiled fondly thinking about his idea. He looked up to his friends’ exaggerated reaction of disgust.

“Ya! I know it doesn’t seem like the biggest problem in the world but that’s all I can think about..” his voice fading as he came to realization of how small his problem really is.

His friends looked at each other, pondering over what Jinyoung told them. Bambam flashed a quick wink at Jackson, already planning a prank. He looked over at Jinyoung’s state of self-doubt.

“Hyung! I know what you could call Mark hyung,” he smiled innocently.

“Oh, you do?” Jinyoung wondered, feeling better knowing his friends want to help him.

“Yes! Us foreigners know English really well and when we dated people, we would call them, bitch.”

Jinyoung squinted his eyes at the tone of the word Bambam spoke.

 **Bitch** **?** That doesn’t sound nice at all, are you playing with me?” He crossed his arms, giving his dongsaeng a judging look.

“You got it all wrong, friend. You don’t say **Bitch** like that, that’s just how people would pronounce it. Instead you should say _bitch_ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡” Jackson replied, making a flower pose to state his last point.

Jinyoung tapped his bottom lip, thinking about what his friends just said. “ _bitch_ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡,” he murmured to himself, copying the way Jackson said the word.

His friends glanced at each other while he was lost in thought, hoping they were able to fool him.

Their naive friend finally nodded, a relieved smile appeared on his lips.

“That sounds right to me. Ahh, I feel better now. Thank you, for helping me, I owe you both!” He skipped away to find his boyfriend. Bambam and Jackson cheered on the inside, even if they’ll be punish later when Jinyoung finds out the truth.

 

(♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡) (♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡)(♡´౪`♡)

 

Mark let out a sigh once he locked the door of his apartment. He felt tired after martial art class seeing it was difficult to teach beginners the ways of tricking. He took off the sweater the head instructor gave me that said “Got Tricks? Join Trick7’s class today! Est. 2007” and tossed onto the couch(he always thought the tricking crew had a weird name since he joined the class in 2010 but he didn’t have the guts to tell the head instructor then and he sure as hell won’t tell him now).  He had use the sweater because he forgot his when he rushed out this morning after waking up late because he set his alarm to 8pm instead of 8am. But his day wasn’t too bad afterwards. He got a free sandwich at the cafe he usually went to, maybe the worker saw his disheveled hair and how he rushed to zip up his backpack with his wallet in his mouth, and thought to do him a favor. Or could it be the worker had a crush on him? He chuckled at how his self-esteem went up even if it was for a second.

He made his way to the kitchen to get a quick snack, when he hears the sound of keys. He stepped back to get a clearer look. The door flung open, revealing his boyfriend wearing the biggest smile Mark as ever seen.

“Bosung-a?” he smirked in amusement, as Jinyoung makes his way to the kitchen. “Why are you so happ-”

“Hey _bitch_ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡” his boyfriend greeted confidently, trying to convey his love as much as possible.

. . .

Mark’s smile dropped and opened his mouth in shock.

“YA, what did you just call me?!”

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes wonder as he tried to think of why his boyfriend acted that way.

“ᴮᵘᵗ ᴮᵃᵐᵇᵃᵐ ᵃⁿᵈ ᴶᵃᶜᵏˢᵒⁿ ᵗᵒˡᵈ ᵐᵉ-”

“Bambam and Jackson told you?” Mark let out a loud laugh, he understood finally. He brushed back his hair and held onto it for a second, thinking of a way to explain to his boyfriend the real meaning of the word.

Jinyoung on the other hand was still in the state of confusion, he slouched against the counter and stared at his feet. Mark smiled gently, reaching out to hold his lover’s shoulder.

“Yeobo, I’m pretty sure Bambam and Jackson pranked you.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Jinyoung replied softly. “What does bitch actually mean?”

“It’s like when you call someone gae (dog), which isn’t nice,”

“Yeah, that isn’t nice..”

“But! Some people in America use it to greet people they’re close to,” Mark added to brighten the mood. “Like ‘hey biiiitch! It’s friendly.” Jinyoung glanced up at Mark, pouting because that made it even more confusing.

Mark sighed, understanding his contradiction, he moved close to his boyfriend and pecked his mouth. “I’m gonna kill them, don’t worry,” he reassured in English. Jinyoung nodded, already thinking of ways to punish his friends.

“Well, I mean guess I could thank them too? Now I can teach you the swear words English has to offer so you know to watch out for them,” Mark smiled, pulling his boyfriend from the counter, leading them to the living room. “Since you taught me the Korean ones, I could return the favor.”

Jinyoung chuckled, the memory of him showing him most common swear words and Mark focused intently, copying them down in his small notebook so he can study on his way to class. He stared at his boyfriend with a fond smile, maybe this wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Even if he won’t admit it out loud, he’s glad his friends fooled him. It shows how much of a fool he is for love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first one shot on ao3. i'm not sure when i will upload again, but i thought i should just put this here.


End file.
